


Our Dance Space

by annazonfox



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble was written for the TwelvetideDrabbles2015 collection.  The prompt is "candles/candelight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Dance Space

A single candle lighting the studio.

_I’ve been meaning to tell you._

Johnny moving in front of me. His shirt tight. Neck glistening.

_I’ve got this feeling that won’t subside._

Then Penny, moving in behind me. Hands at my hips, teaching me. So that Johnny was dancing with her too, and she with him, but also with me. He turns me, so that I face her.

_I look at you and I fantasize._

Penny takes my hands, as if waiting, and pulls me to her. Johnny moves in behind me. And then, we all pause.

Yes, I nod. I’m sure.


End file.
